the Travels Through the Great Deity Caverns
by Solid Snake15902
Summary: As a human sorceroress travels to become a mage she become a part of a plot to protect the deity Obad Hai can she do it or will evil plaque the land as they know it


The Travels Through the Great Deity Caverns

Chapter 1 the Heros Introduction

It was twilight when I woke up, huffing and puffing form the recurring vivid nightmare again. I search around to find her yet again, the reason for me to live, my beautiful daughter. I got up to patrol the camp to calm my nerves, then to my ears came the sound of rustling in the trees. At first I dismissed it, then became aware of the drastic lack of wind. As I scanned the wood line there came the sound of light footsteps coming up behind me. Slowly and carefully I undone my side pouch and pulled out a vial for within my mind I knew what it was. When the footsteps got close enough I quickly uncorked it and threw the contents of the bottle in the half-elves face that I knew very well. "Nailo if you don't quit sneaking up on me I'm going to let the next purple worm that we confront have you" I said in fury. "OW dang it what did you put in there, the stomach acid of the worm" Nailo said in pain as he washed his face off with his shirt. "Just dissolved burning powder mixed in a deluded paralyzing venom, nothing to dangerous for my guardian of the Dragon wood " I exclaimed in triumph and annoyance. "Now don't scare me like that again or I will use the stomach acid". "Alright alright fine said Nailo in defeat " and.. Why do you need to go the whole way to the Dragon-born city with a fragile little girl with all these monsters and demons flying around".

"I've told you I want to get away to adventure and soar, to see things I have never thought of seeing, and to maximize my true potential to become a great mage " I said in along with a tired yawn. "Well at least She's tired again" Nailo thought "now she might be able to sleep". " Hey fairy princess you need sleep and you only got a little time till dawn so go to the tent" he said in a child-like motherly voice. I was about to argue but he was right so I put the empty vial in my pouch, crawled in the tent and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day....

The sun was low when I woke up this time, as I slowly got around to it I grabbed my pack and my Butterfly swords I noticed that my daughter was gone. Panicking as I ran out of the tent to notice with dismay her playing with excitement around the willow next to the tent. I started to smile and started to hate myself again, as I do every day for being such a worry wart. "Don't blame your self.. it was my fault" said Nailo in a apologetic tone "she wanted to wake you and I told her to let you sleep"said Nailo with a smile "I also said you couldn't sleep worth crap".

"Thank you" I said in a grateful tone "and sorry about last night, that was uncalled for" I added. "No need I shouldn't of snuck behind you"he said "but we should get moving there are tracks of Skeletons and a necromantic symbol in the ground so some dark magic has been cast, it be best if we move"he also said with a look in his eyes I learned early on to trust, when he said to move, we moved always. "Ok lets go" I exclaimed.

"Hey, lets get going" said Nailo to the little girl after she noticed her mother was awake "We need to get going so mommy don't fall asleep again" he said in false chuckles that she noticed right away. "Why are you upset Nailo, is there something out there" the little girl said. "No" I said " we just need to hurry up with the arrangements so we could get to the Dragon-born town before night fall, I mean wouldn't you like to sleep in a bed Monica" "Yes mommy" Said Monica in both boredom and excitement. "Now which way Nailo and please don't say that way" as I pointed where the tracks and symbol was hoping it wasn't. "Actually that is it he said in a apologetic tone. I looked at him trying to find some sort of smirk or laughter but there unfortunately was none. As we pack up I started wondering "why was there that symbol and the skeleton tracks, I mean there is no reason that they should of been there". "Hey its time to get going" said Nailo "we need to be there by sun down or else its another night in the tent". "Ok I'm coming" said Monica excitedly. "Fine lets go " I said.

"When every thing was ready we set off for the town I was on a light war horse with the tent, bedrolls, a few trail rations and my personal including my Butterfly swords light wooden shield and my herbalist equipment while Nailo and Monica was on a riding dog with our heavy equipment including his heavy steel shield, great sword, light crossbow, and his dragon scale armor. As we rode through a heavy brush we found what seems like a brown cloth with a blood stain on the tear. "Who's this piece of cloth, it looks like who ever this belongs to is seriously injured" I said in worry as I examined it . "And who ever it is, must be in danger"said Nailo as he scanned the area surrounding them. "_Detect animals_ " said Nailo as he finished his search. "The only thing that might be suspicious is the group of dire rats heavily surrounding the area" said Nailo after the spell passed.

Then I remembered something my teacher said the undead has always surrounded themselves with thing like rats, bats, and all sorts of other creatures. "Hey Nailo scan for undead please" I asked. "Huh why"? Nailo asked. Because I think that the undead are with those dire rats" I explained to him. "Ok .._Detect undead_ "he cast as he scanned the area "what .. That's not common among the vermin, how did you know"? He asked in confusion as the spell faded off. "A friend told me" I said in a sad and happy tone. "May you rest in piece Athren {Ath-rean} " I thought as we started towards the direction of which the undead was detected. When we got close to the sight it was horrible around twenty or so human skeletons and around five or so dog skeletons among them were fifty or so dire rats were in a clearing running around until the saw us. Then as one unit they faced us and started running at us.

Not thinking I grabbed my butterfly swords as Nailo grabbed his great sword and we ran for them so they didn't get to the horses or Monica. _DAYLIGHT _I screamed as Nailo started slashing at the dog bones. As the daylight spell cast away the rats I ran for the human skeletons due to my disadvantage on small creatures. After recovering from the fight and recollecting our spells I noticed a little boy with a lot of bruises and cuts hiding in a tree.

"Hey little boy come down here so we could clean you up" I said after pointing him out for Nailo to see. As the boy climbed down Monica grabbed my healers kit and Nailo grabbed him a trail ration. After he got down I started to look him over and noticed that his arm was chewed to the bone. "Hey Nailo can you see if you can fix that up" I said in a worried tone. "Heck yeah I would definitely be able to but it is painful so it would be good to knock him out" he said as he grabbed a rock. "No no no I got a better idea _Sleep_ " I said , then he was out. "Hey why do you take out all the fun" Nailo said while throwing the rock at the tree next to him. _Regeneration _As the spell worked the arms muscles reformed and healed till it was all finished. After a couple of minutes Nailo woke up the kid and as the boy arose he looked at his arm happily and said "thank you kind people I can't thank you enough" then he thought for a minute and then said " why not come to my shop in town when you pass and I have something there to help restock your supplies". "thank you but we can't take that that is to much" Nailo said. " How about we think about it and then when we get there then decide" I said in a happy tone grateful that he offered. " Ok see you there" the boy said as he ran off.

"Strange but grateful kid" Nailo said. "Yes and un fortunately we are behind on schedule so we should head out" I said in disapproval of the time. We packed up and left for the city.


End file.
